A Picture is Worth 1,000 Words
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: Little one shots of roughly 1,000 originally written for a Tumblr challenge. Could be anything, but all are Banna.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first entry in the "Picture is Worth 1,000 Words Challenge" on Tumblr. Thanks Terriejane. Not my best writing but here it is. It probably doesn't fit with canon too well, but who cares.**

 **As always, I don't own...**

John felt like a fool. It had seemed like a good idea when he was out walking Isis, but now it just seemed silly. What was he thinking? How did he imagine he would ever get the small bouquet of violets past any of the other staff members? And even if he did, how would he get them to Anna without crushing them beyond worth?

And yet, as he walked the grounds with the dog for the third time this week, the Earl being under the weather, he saw the small purple blooms and couldn't help but imagine how Anna's face would light up as he gave them to her. She appreciated even the smallest gesture he sent her way. He knew this, even though he didn't understand it. It seemed to be worth any amount of risk of teasing by Thomas or any of the others.

Truth be told, he would get her the moon if she asked for it. His Anna was worth any risk, any sacrifice he could make for her. His Anna. As of the last few days, she truly was his Anna. They were engaged. John could hardly wrap his mind around the glory of it. What was a little ridicule compared to the fact that he had a right to such gestures toward her, now that everyone knew they were engaged?

The other night in the servants' hall, Anna had confided with tears in her eyes that she never in her whole life had expected to be this happy. If only she knew how he had struggled to hold back his own tears in that moment.

With that thought in his mind, John turned his efforts from how to hide the flowers from the staff, to how to hide them from Anna. He desperately wanted to give them to her tonight in their courtyard. As he went through the servants' entrance with the dog, John decided to confide in one person and one person only. He left Isis with Mrs. Patmore, who enjoyed dropping the dog a scrap or two from time to time, and made his way quickly down the hall to Mrs. Hughes' sitting room. He knocked softly and waited as close to the door as he possibly could, using his body to block anyone's potential view of the flowers.

As he heard her utter "come in" he steeled his courage for what he was about to ask. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Mr. Bates, how can I help?"

John could feel his face and neck beginning to get warm. But, he reminded himself, this was for Anna. His fiance.

"I was wondering if you might have a little vase I could borrow for these?" He held the violets out sheepishly before him.

"Oh Mr. Bates, they're lovely" she sighed and John only felt slightly idiotic as the older woman placed her hand over her heart. She rose saying, "I think this might be just perfect."

She reached up on her shelf and handed him a small glass vase, simple but beautiful, "How thoughtful of you," she continued kindly, "Anna will love them."

He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact as he said, "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Bates."

He left the room as quickly as he deemed polite and made his way into the empty bootroom. He put a bit of water into the vase and then placed the flowers in. He stored his little gift in one of the cupboards. It wasn't a foolproof plan, but it would have to do.

Later that evening, John was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and a book of poetry. With the Earl being ill, he didn't have much to do this evening so he sat waiting contentedly for Anna to return. A thought struck him and he the opportunity to make his way into the bootroom to retrieve the flowers.

He took them outside and set them behind one of the crates. Leaning against it himself, he let his mind drift to Anna's smile and the light he would see in her eyes as he gave her the flowers. Then he imagined how it had felt to hold her in his arms the other night. How it had felt to finally kiss her lips. He had to admit that the shiver that ran through him as he anticipated holding and kissing her again had little, in anything, to do with the chilly air in the courtyard.

Just then, he heard her quiet, but obviously joyous inquiry, "Mr. Bates?" and his heart leaped in his chest.

It was mere seconds before she was pressing herself into his embrace and snuggling under his chin.

"I thought I told you to call me John?" he whispered, eyes twinkling.

She looked up at him, smiling, "I know, but it will take a little getting used to."

"But being in my embrace and having your arms around me doesn't take any getting used to?" he teased.

"Of course not. I've imagined that thousands of times!"

"You have, have you?" he smirked.

Even in the dim light of the courtyard he could see Anna blush, "Well...I mean…"

He stroked her cheek, "I'm just teasing my darling. I'm glad to know you've dreamt of this," he held her tighter to his body, "If you knew all the things I've thought about you, you'd really have a reason to blush."

"Mr. Bates!" Anna exclaimed in mock horror. "Just what kind of man have I agreed to marry?"

"One not nearly good enough for you, Love. But one who loves you more than the heavens and the earth. Here, I got you something today while I was out with Isis."

He leaned down and retrieved the vase, suddenly feeling rather shy.

"I picked these for you today while I was out with Isis. They aren't much but…"

"Oh John," Anna whispered, not even realizing what she had said, "they're lovely."

John grinned like a fool, "What did you say?"

"I said they're lovely."

"Before that," he rasped, lifting her chin with his crooked finger.

A slow smile spread across Anna's face, "I called you John. I guess I'm getting used to being your fiance."

"Don't get too used to it, Miss Smith," he sighed as he leaned in closer, "you'll be my wife much longer than you will ever be my fiance."

And with that, he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fan

**A/N Second installment of the Picture is Worth 1,000 words challenge. Thanks again to my partner Terrijane.**

 **I don't have much time to write now a days so please leave a review. They make my day.**

 **I don't own…**

He peeked into Lady Mary's bedroom hoping to catch a moment with his wife. The eldest Crawley daughter had been on a four day shopping spree in London and, of course, Anna had had to accompany her.

His smile reached his eyes as he saw that his wife was indeed inside the room unpacking Lady Mary's things. He watched for a moment before making himself known to her, but as he did so, he noticed that she was holding something in her hands, looking at it wistfully.

She looked up and noticed him leaning against the door jam.

A huge smile spread across her face when she saw him. She quickly placed the item she had been holding down on the vanity and came to stand before him.

"Spying on me Mr. Bates?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Mmmm, just admiring my stunning wife."

"You must have more important things to do."

"Can't think of a one."

He leaned down to give her a kiss but she held him off, "None of that now, cheeky devil. I know where it's heading and we could be caught."

"All the more reason to let me kiss you quickly then."

The sound of her giggle was music to his ears, although he stifled it with a quick peck to the lips. He pulled away and she swatted him on the arm saying, "That will have to hold you until we get home tonight, Mr. Bates. You may have nothing to do, but I have rather a large workload this afternoon. And I don't intend to miss tea. The food on the train was terrible."

"Very well," he sighed, "but I'm not sure I can last until we get back to the cottage. Perhaps you could meet me in the courtyard after dinner but before we're called to dress them for bed?"

"Perhaps," she teased. After a moment, she stopped him at the door saying, "The courtyard hey? Just like old times."

He turned and gave her a wicked grin, "Not at all like old times if I have my way, Mrs. Bates."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Anna entered their small sitting room with a tray full of tea and biscuits. The couple had had plenty of time to get "reacquainted" in the courtyard as Lady Mary had spent an extended period of time after dinner showing her mother all she had purchased in London.

Now the Bates' were home and ready to enjoy a quiet evening in one another's company before heading to bed. Anna set the tea things on the little footstool in front of her husband's chair and knelt down at his feet, resting against him.

"Lady Mary bought the most beautiful fan when we were in London. It was all lace, and satin, and ivory, and I don't know, I don't usually pine for those sorts of things but somehow it really spoke to me. It was so simple but so beautiful."

She kept making small talk until she noticed that although John was stroking her hair absent mindedly, he wasn't responding to anything she said.

"You're brooding over your tea Mr. Bates."

"You caught me. I'm sorry love."

"Will you at least tell me what you're on about? Perhaps I can help."

"You always help," he smiled as he reached his hand out for her.

As she took it, he pulled her into his lap. She immediately shifted her weight so that his knee wouldn't be bothered. Without either of them thinking about it, he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist as she clasped her hands behind his neck. It was natural to them now.

He kissed her neck saying, "It's nothing, honestly," but she refused to be distracted.

"If it's nothing then you should have no problem telling me."

"You'll think me silly.'

"I already think you silly," she replied, making him chuckle.

"Oh all right," he sighed, "it's just...what you were saying about Lady Mary's fan. You should be surrounded by beautiful things. But you'll never have them being married to me."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I told you you'd think it was silly."

"And you'd be right. It is silly. Do you think I'd trade one minute of our life together for all the pretty things this cottage could hold?"

"Maybe not this cottage, but it is very small," he grumbled.

"All the beautiful things at the Abbey then."

"Maybe then, and I should think you'd trade a good deal of the minutes of our lives together for even one of the beautiful things at Downton. You deserve them."

"What I deserve is to be happy. And I could only ever be happy being married to you."

"So you're saying you would never be happy being married to someone who could fill your life with lovely things?"

"Our life is filled with lovely things," she said, just a bit of frustration creeping into her voice.

John looked around the room, "Oh yes, such lovely things. A broken down settee, an ancient china cabinet, and hand me down plates and cups that are chipped and cracked from years of use in the servants' hall."

"I hate to disagree with my husband…"

"Yes? Since when?" he teased.

She ignored him and continued, "...but you're wrong. I see your mother's china cabinet, the very plates and cups, chipped though they may be, that we used while sitting next to each other when we first met, and as for the settee, well, do you remember just how it got broken, Mr. Bates? Because I can assure you, I do."

"Still, if you had married someone else…"

"Like who? Mr. Molesley perhaps? I'm sure he would have filled a cottage with all manner of expensive and beautiful things." The idea that Molesley had ever been interested in Anna still rankled John from time to time and Anna knew it.

"Well no, not Molesley…"

"Indeed not, nor any other servant either. And who else would I ever meet?"

"Well, look at Gwen, she married a businessman. Or perhaps she could have introduced you to a college professor."

"Oh heavens, this is ridiculous. The truth is John Bates, that I was only ever meant to marry you and I've not regretted it for one moment. Not even when you were in prison, so why would I regret it now? The fact is, if I hadn't married you, I more than likely would have remained single all my life and taken over for Mrs. Hughes when she retired, and both you and I know it for the truth."

"Alright, alright," John's hands began to flail as he defended himself, "I didn't even want to tell you in the first place. I just want to be sure I make you happy."

Anna's tone hadn't quite calmed as she huffed, "Well I'm perfectly happy!"

"Oh yes," John chuckled, "You sound very happy."

Anna softened and kissed him, "I am very happy," she repeated, "I'd rather have the right man than the right things."

"You've said that before."

"Have I?"

"Yes, don't you remember? It was during the war. You asked me to go to church and pray with you for William and Mr. Crawley. I mentioned that you should have a white wedding with all the trimmings and you said you would rather have the right man than the right wedding."

"I meant it then and I mean it now."

John thought for a minute and then gently helped his wife off his lap and stood, taking her hand once again.

"Come, Mrs. Bates. Let's go see if we can break the bed."


	3. Chapter 3: The Keys

**A/N Another entry for the Tumblr "A Picture is Worth 1,000 Words" Challenge. This one has 1177 so I'm doing pretty well TerrieJane. It goes with the FFF universe but in the future.**

 **I don't own...**

Anna reached her hand out to her husband without taking her eyes of of the small box she was wrapping, "Ok, I'm ready for the keys now John."

She heard the keys rattle, but didn't feel them being placed in her waiting palm. Finally, she looked up and saw her husband holding said keys and staring into space as if he hadn't even been aware she was speaking.

"John…" she repeated, a little more loudly, "I'm ready for Lily's keys now."

John startled and gave his wife his full attention, "Hmmm," he smiled sadly, "you may be ready for them, but I don't think I'm ready to give them up just yet."

Anna let go of the paper and tape and pulled out the chair next to her husband. She sat down with a sympathetic grin and kissed him on the cheek, "And why not?" she asked, brushing the lock of hair off his forehead.

"Look at them, Anna," he held them up for her perusal, "each of these keys tells a story. And the theme of that story is that my little girl doesn't need her Da anymore."

"Or her mum," Anna added softly.

John chuckled a bit, "Yes, but that's your problem."

"Ah, thanks very much," Anna laughed, "but it's not true. She may not need us as much anymore, but she'll always need us in some sense. Don't you still need your mum? And me Uncle Jack and Aunt Susan?"

"It's not the same...she's my little girl."

"Not so little anymore. It's her 18th birthday."

"Don't remind me."

"No matter how old she gets, she'll always adore her Da. You needn't worry about that."

He held up his daughter's key ring, "These tell a different story. Look," he picked out one of the keys and held it up for his wife's viewing, "Here. This was the first. The one that started it all. Her bicycle key."

"Yes, so?"

"This was the key that said she didn't need me to walk her home from school anymore. And look at this one," he held up another, "This is the key to this very house. This key said that not only was she old enough to get herself home, she didn't even need me when she got here. This key said she was old enough to stay in the house alone for a few hours."

"John…"

"And look at this one. This is the key to the bakeshop. This key says that she's a trusted employee, old enough and responsible enough to open and close the shop all on her own."

"Isn't that a good thing? We've raised a fine young woman."

"I suppose," John grumbled.

Anna gently pried the keys from her husband's hand. She held up the last key on the ring, "Go on then...what does this key say?"

"The key to the Land Rover? That's the worst one. That's the key that says she's old enough to go up the coast with her friends for the day, or even over to Edinburgh."

"But it's also the key that says she can pick Jack up from footie practice or run down to the market when I'm writing a lecture and you're studying a script or helping with homework."

"Mmmm, I'd trade all that for another year at home. Why did I ever teach her to drive?"

Anna laughed again, "Because my darling, that's what fathers do. They teach their children to ride bikes, and drive cars and all sorts. But that just proves my point. You say she didn't need you to walk her home, but instead, she needed you to teach her to ride a bike. Then she needed you to run lines with her for her audition in the school play. Next it was help filling out her job applications and then to drive a car. She will always need you for something, John. It will just be the next thing."

When Anna finished speaking she began to put a new key on the key ring.

John frowned, "And that's another thing, why does she need her own car? Why can't she keep driving the Land Rover. It's big and clunky and sturdy and safe."

"And old, and ugly, and dented. That's exactly why she doesn't want to take it off to uni with her."

"And does she always have to get what she wants?"

Anna smiled again, "You're the one who spoiled her, John Bates. She's had you wrapped around her little finger since the moment she was born."

He was silent and rather miserable. Finally, Anna continued, "Come on John. We already agreed. We've bought the bloody thing. It's sitting in the garage. We can't change our minds now."

"You could take it. You deserve a new car," he pleaded weekly.

"Oh yes, that would go over well. I get a new car for Lily's 18th birthday. That makes sense. Besides, if she has a car she'll be able to come home more often."

"Well, that's another thing…"

"There's more?" Anna raised her eyebrows, teasing her husband.

"Yes," John did his best to sound affronted, "why does she need to go to uni in Leeds anyway? She has a very prestigious university within walking distance right here at home. One where her mother is a well respected member of the faculty. Why can't she just go to St. Andrew's?"

"Asked and answered my love. Now, let me finish wrapping this before she gets home. I don't want to spoil the surprise. Why don't you take the dog for a walk. The fresh air will do you good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later found the Bates family around the dinner table full of crumbs, blown out candles and dirty dessert plates. Lily had already opened the presents from the Carson's (a new designer book bag), and her brothers (a gift card for music from Robbie and a ManU t-shirt from Jack which she accepted dubiously saying "well I can't very well wear this in Leeds, can I?"). Anna handed her the small but beautifully wrapped small box.

"And this one is from Da and I."

"Thank you Mummy."

Lily opened the box and stared inside at her own keys. She lifted them out with a confused look on her face until she realized that the large black key was new. Anna and John both smiled as they saw the understanding cross their daughter's face.

"Oh my God," she shouted, beginning to jump up and down, "you didn't?" She looked at her parents, "I'm not wrong am I? This isn't some sort of joke is it?"

Anna clapped her hands, "No love, it's no joke."

Lily continued to bounce on her toes, "Oh Mummy, thank you."

Then she flung herself into her father's arms, wrapping her own tightly around his neck and kissing his cheek repeatedly, "Oh Da, you are the best ever. I love you so much."

John looked at his wife with tears in his eyes just in time to see her mouth the words, "I told you so."


	4. Chapter 4: The Red Shoes

**A/N Another one shot for the Picture is Worth 1,000 Words Challenge on tumblr. Thanks as always to my partner Terrijane. This one is well over 1,000. Sorry. Remember, I don't own anything.**

 **I spend a little more time setting the background on this one than I usually do. Hopefully it's not too boring. Either way, leave me a review and let me know.**

John stood by the stairs to the second floor of his best mate's manor house. It struck him again how surreal it was that this is where he worked and where his best friend lived. The house was enormous and any one of the many pieces of art throughout the place was probably worth more than the whole of the tiny cottage he owned on the estate. It was unlikely that John would even be in a place such as Downton Abbey except for the peculiarities of war and the life of service men. He and Rob had hit it off immediately in Afghanistan and as they worked so closely together the trust between them grew until now, years later, they were as close as brothers. In fact, he was Rob's personal assistant and his youngest daughter Sybil's godfather.

Sybil was the reason John and all the other guests were here tonight. She and Tom Branson had just returned from their Irish honeymoon prompting Rob and Cora to throw a huge welcome home party in the young couple's honor. Although he didn't really care for small talk and he no longer drank, John had to admit he was having a nice time. The place was packed and now that the disco had started no one was paying him much attention, which didn't bother him at all. He was quite content sipping his soda and watching the young people dance.

He got on well with all the Crawley girls. Mary and Matthew were in fine form tonight, really capitalizing on a rare night out with a babysitter. Sybil always made a point of spending time with John and he had to admit to a strong soft spot in his heart for her. Plus, he had always liked Tom, even when he was just an employee the same as John. Even Edith seemed happy tonight, spending more time with her new beau than antagonizing or being antagonized by Mary. John really liked Bertie and felt sure that he would be a peacekeeping influence on the two older siblings.

Yes, John was content to stand and observe all the happiness around him. He let it wash over him like a warm, cleansing rain not bothered in the least that some would say he wasn't participating. The anonymity he was afforded suited him rather well. Besides, being left alone had given him the opportunity to steal surreptitious glances at her all night without anyone being any the wiser.

Her, of course, was Anna Smith, Lady Mary's assistant and confidant. She and John had worked fairly closely together over the past several years and were good friends. In fact, she had been John's earliest and truest friend when he arrived at Downton, getting the PA job that everyone assumed would belong to Thomas. Only Anna had welcomed him and given him the benefit of the doubt. He would be eternally grateful to her for that as well as all her staunch loyalty since then. If it weren't for Anna, he probably would have had to leave Downton long ago due to the harassment and unfounded rumors Thomas and O'Brien had laid at his feet for the first few years of his employment.

As the years went on, he and Anna had spent more and more time together due to work commitments and simply because they enjoyed each other's company. They spent their time at lunch, and sometimes breakfast and tea, doing crosswords or discussing literature and movies, sometimes even religion. They liked to share funny stories about their employers and when they found it necessary to vent a bit they knew that they could trust one another completely. John hated to admit it, even to himself, but somewhere along the line he had developed feelings for Anna that went beyond friendship.

He knew he didn't have the right. He was much too old for her and far too brooding for someone so filled with light. Anna deserved someone as young and alive as she was. Someone who could give her every good thing life had to offer. Certainly not someone with a dodgy knee, a history of alcoholism, and a shrew of an ex-wife. No, Anna didn't deserve to be saddled with his problems. And still, he couldn't blame himself. She was intelligent, funny, curious and kind to everyone. Not to mention the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

She looked especially gorgeous tonight. He loved the way Anna dressed for work, usually in a pair of semi-form fitting slacks, though he tried not to notice, and a smart top. Fashionable but not fussy. And at work she almost always wore her hair up in a ponytail or braid. But tonight it was hanging down around her bare shoulders, just the way John had imagined it in his dreams a thousand times. And tonight she was wearing a smashing red dress and the highest of high heels.

He knew he wouldn't allow himself to act on his feelings, but that didn't stop him from admiring her from a distance all evening. He had nearly been caught out earlier when he lost track of the conversation going on around him as he watched her on the dance floor. She loved to dance and she always looked so relaxed and happy doing it. Dancing was just another example of all the things he couldn't give her. He felt slightly ashamed of himself when the feelings of jealousy started to rise as Anna shared dance after dance with Joseph Molesley. Even though he didn't feel he was the right man for Anna, he didn't want anyone else to be the right man either.

John was broken from his revelry by a voice at his side.

"John?"

"Hello Mrs. Hughes, having a good time?" he asked the director of public affairs with a warm smile.

"Yes, I suppose, although I don't much care for this music myself."

John chuckled, "Is it even supposed to be music? I think you and I are too old for this type. Ah well, it looks like Sybil and Tom are having a good time and that's the most important thing."

"You're right of course," she agreed, patting his arm, " I'm about to head home myself. I don't do late nights anymore. But I wondered if you might do something for me?"

"Of course Mrs. Hughes, how may I help?"

"Well, I'm not sure I should even bother you with it…"

"Come now, you've already started, might as well jump in," he smiled reassuringly.

She looked distracted for a moment but then seemed to make up her mind, "The thing is Mr. Bates, I've just been in the courtyard and Anna was out there. She seems upset."

Before she could continue, John's face had already clouded with concern, "What's wrong with Anna?"

"I'm not sure. I asked if I could help but she sent me away. She definitely didn't seem herself though. I thought perhaps you would have more luck. Seeing as how the two of you are so close and all."

John searched the older woman's face for some trace of double meaning but could find none. She was, after all, a much finer person than either Thomas or O'Brien. Still John deferred.

"I'm sure I'm no closer to her than you are. Anna sees you as a surrogate mother."

"That's why I'm so worried just now. At any rate, I've had no luck with her and I'm calling it a night. You do what you see fit Mr. Bates. I'll see you Monday."

Having said her piece, Mrs. Hughes headed for the cloak room and the door. John knew exactly what he was going to do even though he had led Mrs. Hughes to think otherwise. Anna was upset, and if there was the slightest chance he could make her feel better, that's exactly what he was going to do. He placed his drink down on a nearby table and made his way to the courtyard as quickly as possible.

When he arrived he opened the door and shut it quietly behind him. Peering around, he called out, "Anna? Anna are you out here?"

He paused to listen and before long he heard a rustling over in the darkest corner amidst some of the now empty party supply crates.

"Anna? It's John, are you alright?"

"I'm completely fine," he heard her muffled voice, "just go back to the party."

John could tell from her tone of voice that she was not 'completely fine'. He didn't hesitate a moment, but made his way nearer.

"Anna?" he rounded the corner and saw her sitting on a stack of crates. "Can I help?" he asked.

"I don't need help, go back to the party."

"But Mrs. Hughes said…"

"Mrs. Hughes shouldn't have said anything," she snapped at him.

John approached her carefully, "I can tell from your tone of voice you're not fine."

He was in front of her now. He lifted her head with a finger under her chin and a small smile on his face. When she looked up he could see her grimace and her makeup was a bit smeared.

"Anna, have you been crying?" he asked, full of concern.

"No," she answered defiantly.

"Hey, this is me you're talking to. I know you Anna May Smith. You can't keep things from me."

"Can't I? You have no idea the things I keep from you."

He looked puzzled, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing. It means nothing. Just go back inside, please John. I want to be alone."

"Well tough," John placed his hands in his pockets and took one step closer. He closed the distance between them and nudged her with his hip saying, "Shove over."

Reluctantly, Anna made room for him and John sat down next to her. As his arm made contact with her, Anna shivered, not sure if it was because of her proximity to John or because it was rather chilly outside.

John rose again immediately and removed his jacket, draping it over Anna's shoulders. "Here, you must be freezing." Returning to his seat he said, "There, now isn't that better?'

Anna sniffed, "I suppose."

John reached over and took his pocket square out of his jacket. Shaking it out, he handed it to her.

She took it but said, "I'll ruin it."

"I'll buy another one," he whispered, "now tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," she shook her head.

"Why not?"

"It's stupid, that's why."

"Hey, I married Vera, you can't get more stupid than that."

He scooted further back on the crates and put his arm around her, pulling her under his chin.

"And you saved Thomas from getting fired," she mumbled, "that was pretty stupid too."

"Don't remind me," he chuckled, happy he was making some progress. "So why are you crying? No one hurt you did they? Tell me who and I'll rip his head off."

"No, no," Anna exclaimed, forgetting to be miserable for just a moment, "it's nothing like that. It's just…"

John felt relieved, "Just what? Anna, let me help."

His tone was so tender that Anna's heart did a flip and she couldn't help but confide in him.

"It's my shoes."

John didn't know what he had expected her to say, but it certainly wasn't that. He cocked his eyebrow, "Your shoes?"

"Yes."

"Anna, you're the strongest woman I know. How can you possibly be crying about your shoes?"

"Alright, not my shoes exactly," she shook her head in frustration, both with him and the situation she found herself in, "It's the blisters they've caused all over my stupid feet."

"Why did you wear shoes that you knew would give you blisters?"

"I didn't know they would give me blisters, did I? They're brand new."

John couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he replied, "You didn't know that going dancing in brand new shoes would give you blisters?"

Anna looked at him fiercely, "Don't you dare laugh, John Bates. It's all your fault anyway."

"My fault? How is it my fault that your new shoes gave you blisters?"

Anna's frustration reached the boiling point and she was mortified to find tears springing to her eyes. She wiped them away viciously and said, "Oh never mind. I told you I wanted to be alone. Just go back to the party."

John was shocked. He had rarely seen Anna get upset and certainly not over something this trivial. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he could tell that as of yet, he hadn't helped the situation.

"God Anna, I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "what have I done? Tell me what's the matter, please?"

John took Anna's hand away from her face and placed it back in her lap. He tenderly wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

"Nothing," Anna repeated, "you've done nothing." And that was all she intended to say, but she was so miserable that the words came tumbling out of her without intention or desire.

"That's the problem you see. You never do anything. Well nothing except stand there with your shirt and tie and jacket looking gorgeous. And smiling when you see me with those eyes that are some color I've never seen before and couldn't begin to describe. And then you have those stupid eye crinkles and that ridiculous piece of hair that won't stay in place. You don't do anything except be kind to everyone and support everyone and be smart and funny and wise. And the way you listen, really listen to everyone as if they all have a right to be heard from the Earl all the way down to the janitors." She stopped then, breathing heavily.

John was completely taken aback by Anna's outpouring. He could think of nothing intelligent to say so instead he replied, "What does this have to do with your shoes?"

"Ugg, don't you get it you big lump? I bought these shoes for you. And this dress. And I spent about an hour doing my hair and makeup. All to impress you. And now I'm out here cold, and in pain and embarrassed, with my makeup all over my face and it didn't even work. You didn't even notice me tonight."

John humphed and the corner of his mouth rose slightly.

"I swear to god, John Bates, if you dare to laugh at me again…"

"Anna, Anna," John took both her hands and held them to his chest, "I'm not laughing. I'm not. But god, how can you say I don't notice you? I notice everything about you every minute of every day. I notice the way you wrap your arms around your hips when you're really frustrated at work. I notice the way you bite your bottom lip when you're trying not to laugh at something Mr. Carson says that he didn't intend to be funny. I notice the kindness that washes over your face when you're soothing the sting out of something Mrs. Patmore has said to Daisy."

He hesitated, looking up at the sky before continuing, "I notice everything."

Somewhere, he found the courage to look her in the eye, "You think I didn't notice you tonight? How fantastic your hair looks when it's down around your shoulders. You think I can see that and not want to run my fingers through it? Or how utterly transcendent you look when you're dancing? You think I don't want to take Joseph Moseley outside and tell him to stay away from you, that he's not good enough for you? You think I haven't heard every single time you've laughed with Mary or Sybil or Cora tonight? You think when I do hear it it doesn't go right to the core of me like a bolt of lightning? I notice you, Anna. Good god how I notice you."

"You never said."

Again he chuckled, "Didn't I? Well then I'm bloody brilliant at hiding my emotions."

Anna pulled John's jacket tighter around her shoulders, "But why not?"

"Why not? How could I tell you how I feel when there's no way I'm anywhere near good enough for you. I'm not in your league Anna. I'm much too old, too beaten up and used up for someone like you. Jesus, I can't even dance with you. You deserve a better man."

He was looking at her earnestly and the depth of emotion in his eyes was just what Anna had been trying to explain earlier.

"Well, that's unfortunate," she looked at the ground and then back into his eyes, "because I love you, Mr. Bates. It may not be ladylike to say so, but I'm not a lady, and I don't pretend to be."

"You love me?" he asked in shock.

"I do," she replied firmly.

His eyes grew a bit sad and he turned his face away, "You shouldn't."

It was Anna's turn to chuckle. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned him back to face her, "As you so eloquently stated earlier this evening, well tough." She refused to look away.

"Anna, I don't know what to say…"

"What you should say is ' _I love you too, Anna_ ' and then kiss me." Her tone took on a mischievous note as she continued, "It's about the only way I can see this night having any redeeming value at all. And you've always said you'd do anything for me if I just I asked."

He smiled just a bit, "I do say that don't I?"

"Yes."

He reached for the back of her neck and pulled her a little closer, "And I pride myself on being a man of my word."

"You're the most honorable man I've ever met," she whispered, their lips almost touching.

"Well then, needs must," he smiled a bit more.

"Mmmm, needs must."

He bent his head toward hers and pulled her the rest of the way. At first, he merely trapped her bottom lip between both of his but it wasn't long before he let his tongue caress her there. When she sighed and put her arms around his neck he pulled her into his lap and deepened their contact just slightly.

"Is this alright? I'm not hurting your knee?" she asked.

He shook his head slightly, "Never felt better," he said before kissing her again.

Finally, he broke their kiss and rested his forehead against hers, "I love you, Anna. So, so much."

"Thank god," she whispered.

"And you," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5: The Campfire

**A/N This is my next entry for the Picture is Worth 1,000 Words challenge on Tumblr. It is a companion piece to The Red Shoes. Thank you Terriejane for all you do to support writing and writers in the Banna fandom.**

 **As always, I don't own…**

Anna Smith was ogling John Bates. That was the only word for it. And if she was completely honest, she had been ogling him all night long. It wasn't very often that she got to see John in anything but his work clothes. Of course he looked devastatingly handsome in those too, but there was something about the way he was dressed tonight: faded, worn jeans, a v-necked black t-shirt that showed just the slightest bit of chest hair, and a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his strong and capable forearms.

A moment ago she had been admiring his hands while he chose a few more logs for the bonfire. Now she was decidedly enjoying the view of his bum that was afforded to her as he leaned over to add them to the weakening blaze.

Anna had to admit that she didn't feel the least bit guilty about her contemplation of John's looks this evening. Nor did she feel guilty about the feeling those looks sent to the pit of her stomach. After all, it was her right now, wasn't it? Last night they had shared their first kiss and decided that they were a proper couple. Whether or not their friends were aware of their change in status was irrelevant. John was finally hers and she could stare all she wanted.

John returned to his seat, a little distance away, but still next to Anna. She handed him his tea with a smile and returned to sipping her cocoa.

Anna, John and the Crawley family were enjoying the last of the celebrations for Sybil and Tom Branson, just returned from their Irish honeymoon. Last night there had been a huge party up at the Abbey, but tonight Sybil had requested an old fashioned bonfire down by the lake with just the family, which of course included Anna and John.

They had been here for hours, roasting sausages, drinking champagne, tea, and cocoa, eating strawberries and custard tarts. Finally, when the sun had long set, Mary and Matthew went back up to the Abbey to relieve the nanny. That had been well over an hour ago and now Rob sat on the ground, lounging against Cora's knee and obviously having a difficult time keeping his eyes open.

He took the last swallow of champagne in his glass and stood. Reaching his hand to his wife he yawned, "I'm about done in. It's been a long, wonderful weekend and I need some sleep. Are you coming darling?"

"Of course," Cora smiled and rose. She patted her youngest daughter's head and kissed her newly minted son-in-law's cheek. "It's good to have the two of you back. Good night dears."

Sybil and Tom looked at one another in the way only newlyweds can. The sparkle in their eyes hinting they hadn't shared any time alone in far too long.

"I think I'm a bit tired as well. Perhaps Tom and I will head back with you and Papa," Sybil said sweetly.

Robert turned back to the group, "Are we all going in then?"

"We can't leave the fire burning like this," John interjected. "I just added two logs."

"Damn silly of you, Bates. Right before we all wanted to head back?"

"You watched me do it," John protested good naturedly, "you could have said…"

"Yes, well, now you'll have to stay until it dies down. Are you coming, Anna?"

Anna looked up from her cup. She hesitated but then said, "I think I'll wait with John."

"Don't worry about John. He'll be fine down here by himself. He can kill a man in five different ways with those bowls of leftover strawberries. I know."

John rolled his eyes at his friend and employer, but it wasn't long before Anna said again, "Still, it would be my pleasure to keep him company. That is, if you want me to," she said, looking at John with a meaningful glance.

"Um, sure. You can stay if you want," John replied, trying to sound natural, "it would be nice to have the company. I mean...if you wouldn't mind?"

"No, of course not," Anna responded. She turned back to the rest of the group, "You all go on ahead."

"If you insist," Rob shrugged his shoulders, "Will you see that Anna gets back to her room and into bed safely, Bates?"

John had just taken a sip of his tea and almost choked on it, "Why yes," he turned so only Anna could see him smirk, "I think I can make sure Anna gets to bed."

"Very well then," Robert motioned for the others to head up the path, "once again I leave the cleaning up in Sgt. Bates' capable hands as I head off to bed."

Everyone said their goodnights and as soon as Anna was sure the others were out of sight and earshot, she burst into fits of laughter.

"You are evil, John Bates. I could barely keep a straight face."

John leaned down and kissed her quickly and chastely, "But you love me anyway."

"I do," she smiled brilliantly.

He eased himself carefully to the ground and stretched his right leg before him, leaning his back on a log that was used as a bench by the fire. He reached his hand toward Anna and beckoned her to join him.

When she was seated between his legs, he whispered in her ear, "I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience keeping me company this way, Miss Smith."

She looked up at him cheekily, "Mmmm, I don't know. It is rather chilly, even with the fire."

"I promise to keep you warm."

"And just how do you propose to do that, Mr. Bates? Give me another blanket?"

"If you wish," he teased. Watching Anna's face fall he brushed her cheek, "But I can think of something much nicer that I hope will do the trick."

"Oh?"

"Mmmm…" again he bent his head and kissed her. This time there was nothing quick or chaste about it.

They remained that way for some time, Anna leaning back against John's good leg, he bending to give Anna better access to his lips and himself better access to her neck.

When they separated Anna sighed, "My goodness, I haven't had a proper snog at a bonfire in ages."

John played with her hair, "I'd just as soon not think about that if you don't mind."

"I'm not the one who's been married," she teased.

John nodded his head, "I'd just as soon not think about that either," he smiled.

They were silent for a moment, both content to stare at the fire and enjoy the feeling of having their bodies entwined.

"So can you really kill a man five different ways with a bowl of strawberries?" she asked none too seriously.

"Of course not. I don't know why Rob said that." John brought his chin down to rest gently on her head, "But I hope Thomas never makes me angry when there's a peach nearby."

"Silly beggar," Anna giggled.

John kissed her again, "But I'm your silly beggar."

Anna smiled dreamily, "All mine."

"All yours."

Anna thought for a bit before speaking again, "John? Do you think we should tell the others about the change in our relationship or do you want to keep it a secret for awhile?" She was aware of what a private man John was and she didn't want to push him.

"No," he answered immediately, "I don't want to keep it a secret. I don't think I was doing a particularly good job of keeping my feelings a secret even when they were just my feelings. Besides, if other people know we're a couple it will make it that much harder for you to show me the door."

"Ugg, what am I going to do with you and your lack of self-esteem?"

He gave a short laugh, "I don't know, love. But surely my self doubt can't come as a surprise to you after all this time."

Anna ignored his comment and went on, "So, should we tell them or just let them figure it out on their own?"

John stared into the fire, wondering if he could actually suggest what he so desperately wanted to suggest.

Anna watched the thoughts run across John's face, "What are you thinking?"

He made up his mind and a wicked smile replaced his furrowed brow, "I was thinking that if we went down to breakfast together from your room tomorrow, instead of me arriving from my cottage, they would probably put two and two together."

He waited anxiously for Anna's reply. Although they had known each other for years and they had admitted they were in love, their relationship was still only one day old. He hoped he hadn't shocked her.

He needn't have worried. His words sent a flush through Anna's whole body. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Rob, did tell you to make sure I was all safe and sound in bed."

John's eyes smoldered, "He did."

"And he is your boss."

"He is."

"And I don't suppose Sgt. Bates would have _ever_ dreamt of disobeying an order."

"Never."

Anna stood and grabbed John's hand, trying to pull him up.

"Anna what are you doing?" John asked, hopping slightly to regain his balance, "What about the fire?"

"Surely a man who can kill another man with a peach knows how to put out a bonfire quickly?"

The way she looked at him made John practically quiver, "Don't worry, I'll think of something," he replied.


End file.
